Victor Mancha
"404 Error Processing. I...I am nothing...I'm nothing like '''you" '''Victor Mancha was created by Ultron to be the son of Marianella Mancha, as a thanks for restoring him to operating capacity but also as a tool to fight the avengers with sleeper programing put into him. Background After discovering the head of Ultron, defeated by the West Coast, Marianella Mancha manages to restore the CPU to operating conditions, allowing Ultron to reconstruct himself. Marianella is the widow of a US Marine killed in action who is also unable to bare children. As repayment for this service, Ultron created a cybernetic being infused with Marianella’s DNA to be a son for her. While starting the child as a teenager, the child was programmed with happy memories. This included having some memory of his father serving in the military and him looking up to this US Marine as a hero, even though he doesn’t have a memory of meeting the father before he died in action. Unbeknownst to her, Ultron also programmed the child so that on his 21st birthday, he would have a desire to travel to NY to hopefully encounter the Avengers. This includes memories of being a superhero fan to help this desire. This would trip a switch on Victor, allowing him to seek out the heros, initiate the powers Ultron put into his design, and infiltrate them as a protégée. After which, he would be inclined to kill them off one by one. Growing up in east LA during the merge, the major effect on Victor is that his programmed desire to kill superheros has been altered. Presumably by some future alteration of the past to stop one earth’s Victor from turning into Victorious the would be world conqueror. While he goes forward without the compulsion to kill, he is still laden with safeties and trip-fails build in by Ultron. After the merge, the Runaways are still alerted to this potential future Victorious and seek out the young man, currently attending East Los Angeles High. Meeting Karoline Dean, his powers are initiated. Learning he is a robot and his father is super evil, they seek out potential matches for who it could be. Ultron sends a Doombot to kidnap Victor’s mother and pose as his father. The doombot is defeated and Ultron reveals himself, killing his mother. As Ultron tries to flip the sleeper-switch, he realize the programming has been altered and instead takes control of Victor, forcing him to attack the Runaways. Gert is able to reason with Victor in this mode, and together they defy his father’s programming. Realizing he has nowhere to go, with his mother dead, the Runaways take him in regardless of his potential hidden threats still unrevealed by Ultron’s programming. Staying with and proving himself in battle with the Runaways, he makes up for the fact that his future self could still be Victorious, and the threat posed by Ultron’s programming. Yet, he near falls out of grace again when it is revealed that The Pride have discovered how to hack Victor and have been using him to spy on the Runaways. He proves himself again by rescuing some of his friends in the Runaways, despite yet another shortcoming revealed to them. With these potential threats lying dormant in him, the Runaways still believe he could do a lot of good and trust him as a teammate, even if he can’t trust himself at times. Because of this potential threat, they tend to keep him paired with Molly Hayes while operating, or at least keep her close at hand. They know she is the one capable of taking him down should he go rogue again. Personality Victor is driven by a want to be human while slowly converting from nanobot technology into human organic tissue. While deeply philosophical on a human level and wanting to be good, he is also rather confused by odd nuances of what is typical American Culture. He knows where he wants to go but is also curious about what it is to be a teenager himself. Thus, knowing right and wrong, both by law and the morally challenging concepts that they are, he is also curious how to simply fit in. He is learning the differences between the fine line of legal right/wrong and the act of being morally good and compassionate to humans in general. The curiosity is a fundamental drive of his, from learning video games or learning to dance, to also being easily tricked into thinking something is good when it is not. He is thus easily influenced by humans his age who might find it funny to trick him, and more susceptible to female humans his age who might want to trick him just the same. He doesn't understand why someone might do this, be they a jockster for fun or a bully with mean intent. These are things he is trying to learn. Logs *2014-09-24 - Man From La Mancha - Bunch of randomness. Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken